This invention is related to an architecture for conducting a contest. In one aspect, it relates to a method for conducting a contest using a network.
With the growing numbers of computer users connecting to the xe2x80x9cInternet,xe2x80x9d many companies are seeking the substantial commercial opportunities presented by such a large user base. For example, one technology which exists allows a television (xe2x80x9cTVxe2x80x9d) signal to trigger a computer response in which the consumer will be guided to a personalized web page. The source of the triggering signal may be a TV, video tape recorder, or radio. For example, if a viewer is watching a TV program in which an advertiser offers viewer voting, the advertiser may transmit a unique signal within the television signal which controls a program known as a xe2x80x9cbrowserxe2x80x9d on the viewer""s computer to automatically display the advertiser""s web page. The viewer then simply makes a selection which is then transmitted back to the advertiser.
In order to provide the viewer with the capability of responding to a wide variety of companies using this technology, a database of company information and Uniform Resource Locator (xe2x80x9cURLxe2x80x9d) codes is necessarily maintained in the viewer""s computer, requiring continuous updates. URLs are short strings of data that identify resources on the Internet: documents, images, downloadable files, services, electronic mailboxes, and other resources. URLs make resources available under a variety of naming schemes and access methods such as HTTP, FTP, and Internet mail, addressable in the same simple way. URLs reduce the tedium of xe2x80x9clogin to this server, then issue this magic command . . . xe2x80x9d down to a single click. The Internet uses URLs to specify the location of files on other servers. A URL includes the type of resource being accessed (e.g., Web, gopher, FTP), the address of the server, and the location of the file. The URL can point to any file on any networked computer. Current technology requires the viewer to perform periodic updates to obtain the most current URL database. This aspect of the current technology is cumbersome since the update process requires downloading information to the viewer""s computer. Moreover, the likelihood for error in performing the update, and the necessity of redoing the update in the event of a later computer crash, further complicates the process. Additionally, current technologies are limited in the number of companies which may be stored in the database. This is a significant limitation since world-wide access presented by the Internet and the increasing number of companies connecting to perform on-line E-commerce necessitates a large database.
Contests, promotions, and games are among the methods traditionally used by businesses for purposes of attracting potential customers. In some cases, especially those involving new technology, games or other activities may be used to teach or educate potential customers about a business or its products. The rapid development of Internet businesses has generated a need for new methods of conducting contests, promotions and educational games using a network.
The present invention disclosed and claimed herein comprises, in one aspect thereof, a method for conducting a contest using a network. A plurality of pick spaces and a rolling counter are displayed on a screen of a computer operably connected to the network at a user site. The rolling counter constitutes successive ones of a plurality of available characters, each character being displayed for a preselected duration. Each time the user performs a predefined selection action, the then-displayed character of the rolling counter is assigned to a successive one of the plurality of pick spaces, and thereafter the assigned character is displayed in the corresponding pick space. When each pick space displays an assigned character, an entry data packet is assembled including data indicative of the assigned character in each of the plurality of pick spaces. The entry data packet is transmitted from the user computer across the network to a remote site. The entry data packet is received at the remote site. It is then determined if the assigned characters in each of the plurality of pick spaces represented by the received entry data packet match a preselected winning combination of characters. If so, the received entry data packet is concluded to be a winning entry, otherwise, the received entry data packet is concluded not to be a winning entry.